DESCRIPTION: This research is the first step towards developing a complete, commercial solution that provides multi-spectral oximeter instrumentation for the early screening of diabetic retinopathy. Technical efforts will concentrate on demonstrating clinical viability and technical accuracy in two specific areas: retinal vessel oximetry and retinal tissue oximetry. These applications are being developed in conjunction with Dr. James Beach at the University of Virginia. In support of this effort a new, high-efficiency, multi-spectral oximeter instrument has been developed by Optical Insights. This instrument has been designed within a compact mechanical package so that easy integration with commercially available fundus cameras is assured. This effort will address the ease-of-use and accuracy of this system, and answer any additional design questions before construction of the final clinical system will take place during Phase II. A critical part of this effort will be the implementation of the necessary software algorithms into a retinal imaging software module. This module will be combined with Optical Insights' existing image analysis package, Melange TM, so that a complete image analysis package will be produced. This software package, coupled with a multi-spectral oximeter and a commercial fundus camera system, will provide a total clinical solution for earlyscreening of diabetic retinopathy. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE